


just a few more weeks

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Mentions of Kaydel (wife/mother), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Quarantine, Rey has not presented - neither beta nor Omega, Rey is 15, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Kylo is alone with Rey during a home quarantine.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 115
Kudos: 659





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more incest! this time, with ABO!
> 
> this is doneish - I might add a bit more to the end, but should only be around 4 chapters. Shorter than addiction, but longer than my usual one-shots.

Bacon crackled in the pan as Kylo stood over the stove, cursing as he turned down the heat. He had never been the type of person to make breakfast for anyone, much less himself; he was an Alpha - and usually far too busy. He was raised up on cereal and pop tarts and there was no reason Rey couldn't be either.

Kaydel never seemed to argue with him about it, despite her supposed maternal instincts as an Omega.

Yet here he was 17 days into quarantine standing in front of their mostly unused stove attempting to make bacon. It ate up time that he seemed to have too much of now rather than too little and he had started to branch into cooking.

Rey had certainly enjoyed it thus far, joining him when she could pull away from the latest book she was reading.

They had attempted some type of pastries yesterday which ended in disaster.

And now something as simple as frying thin pieces of meat would do him in it seemed. He cursed at the pop of oil from the too-high heat, dropping the tongs against the cooktop as he stepped back.

This was not something he was pre-disposed to, but he was Alpha and would conquer this just like he had conquered government contracts.

As he slid the hot strips of bacon onto the cooling rack, Rey stumbled downstairs. She sniffed the kitchen dramatically, "What did we burn today?"

"Bacon," he grumbled as he pulled up his t-shirt to his nose, sighing when he realized the smell would linger without another shower.

Cook breakfast  _ then  _ shower. Check.

Rey watched her father move around the kitchen, amazed again at how easily he had adapted to quarantine life. She coughed on a bit of burnt bacon as he lifted his shirt slightly, showing off his lower stomach. So  _ that  _ was what Rose had meant when she talked about 'the V' on a man. She shook her head free of the idle thoughts. Curiosity was normal, even with parents.

Sure it usually happened when kids were younger, but Rey had always been a bit of a late bloomer. She dipped down, pulling her camisole away from her chest to look at her breasts. Small, but not under developed.

Kylo finally turned to her, unable to stop the quick glance at the nipples exposed through her shirt as she smoothed it down her stomach. He had tried to stop the urge to look ever since she began to bloom. Her budding breasts made him shift in his seat. Kylo knew she was subconscious about them - most young girls were - but to him they were perfect, even if they were smaller than her mothers.

Rey stuck her tongue out at her dad as he stared at her gobbling down her scrambled eggs and way too much bacon, assuming it was filled with disapproval. But mostly he couldn't get the thought of her perfectly formed lips out of his head and cleared his throat.

"So what's the plan for today?" There was no school on the weekend still and Rey's routine wasn't much different than before the state had been quarantined. Still, he liked to make sure she was doing something other than becoming a sloth.

"Probably finish that book I've been reading," Rey shrugged, praying he didn't ask what it was. But he never pried like that, knowing she would share if she was comfortable. "But Rose and I were going to do a call later maybe."

"Testing out the new webcam I guess?" Rey choked a little in surprise and Kylo grinned.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your mother mentioned it the other day when she called," he murmured, remembering the fight they had about her being away so much during this time. Even when Kylo was working in the office he made time for Rey, though not by cooking. Kaydel knew how important it was for him that Rey have her parents around. "You could have just asked me, by the way."

Rey scraped her fork along the now-empty plate as she looked down, unsure how to answer, "I just know how you feel about online…stuff."

Kylo straightened his back, watching his daughter's hesitation made his instincts prickle. She shouldn't be afraid of him.

"Having a webcam to see and talk to your friends  _ from school  _ is entirely different than using it to put yourself on the internet for strangers," he meant things like Instagram and YouTube, but his mind couldn't help but put thoughts of her on a porn or cam site at the forefront.

His eyes shifted lower to her bare thighs and calves crossed on the chair. No, he couldn't allow strangers to see her.

Rey gave him a small smile, "Alright, thanks dad."

He didn't respond, pushing his chair back and collecting their plates; before he left to wash them, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just don't forget to shower and dress today, it helps."

Rey rolled her eyes, "Yes  _ dad." _

The tone in her voice made his eyes sharpen as his instincts howled at him to get her in line, but he just gripped the plates so hard they scratched against each other before escaping to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi!
> 
> https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe the CC anon who sent me the idea for this particular set up a few weeks back when they requested more father/daughter incest. I hope it delivers!
> 
> https://twitter.com/eirene_fics/status/1247189771182628866

His cock was in his hand as soon as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Something about this morning had set him on edge, the veins in his neck pounding as the blood rushed to the organ in his hand.

"Fuck," he muttered as he stripped off his shirt and boxer briefs before laying on his bed. Kaydel had been gone for almost a month now, doctors in high demand as she worked in a top priority zone across the country. She had been flippant when he complained about it, buying him an omega-style flesh-light and having it shipped to him without further comment.

It currently rested on the floor, still in the box.

It wasn't the need for something just around his cock, but the need for  _ her.  _ And Kaydel was safe, she took the edge off when he wanted to slide into his daughter's bed and watch her masturbate. And so he went without. It had been almost a full month since he had had the urge.

But this morning he had woken up hard, almost unable to do anything until he took care of it. Which he did, but it was almost perfunctory, a few mindless strokes as he came in the shower, his mind blissfully blank for once.

Now he groaned, images of a skimpy sleep camisole and bare legs haunting him, making him squeeze the tip of his cock before sliding down to the shaft.

It shouldn't be like this, he knew that, she wasn't even  _ Omega.  _ But her body taunted her, the smile she teased him with.

"God damnit," he yelled as he twisted his hand around the shaft of his dick, hips thrusting into it, imagining a tight cunt gripping him.

He could barely think straight imagining how on earth she would take it, squeezing inside of her; she hadn't even presented, might never be able to fully take an Alpha.

But here, with his hand stroking faster and faster, he could indulge the filthy thoughts that surrounded him about his daughter.

"Daddy!" He heard a thump and Rey's loud yell that nearly made him come right there, the urgency in her voice almost drowning out her fear. He cursed as he bolted out of bed, barely taking the time to slide his sweatpants back on, tucking his raging erection down along the side.

He ran across the hall into her room, "Rey?"

"In here," her voice filtered through from her adjoining bathroom. Kylo could hear the water running and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Are you okay?" His voice was firm, all control even though his heart still fluttered with alternating panic and desire from earlier. She was certainly in the shower and he steeled himself as he ripped away the shower curtain, eyes wild as he searched for her injury.

Rey whimpered a little as he ripped the curtain away, the sound piercing her head as she rested her bare back against the edge of the tub. The water from the shower head hit her legs and she twisted her arms to cover her chest, pressing her legs together as best she could as her dad took stock of the situation.

His chest was pounding as he took in the expanse of wet skin and foam lingering around the edges of her inner thigh. Kylo swallowed, "You slipped? Anything hurt?"

Rey nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him, finally registering that she was seeing him bare chested for the first time in her life. The indentations below his abs from earlier seemed so basic in the view of the muscles in his chest. Rey whimpered as she tried to move her leg and didn't miss the way his stomach tightened, taking in a short breath at the sound.

His Alpha and fatherly instincts were both screaming, warring with each other, "My ankles hurt - and m-my wrist."

She cradled her hand against her chest, blocking the sight of her budding breasts and Kylo sighed. He shut off the water before placing one foot into the tub, leaning over to pick her up.

"Wait!" Rey protested as her dad slid an arm underneath her knees and another under her shoulders. He didn't listen to her, just cooed, a sound that soothed her as he lifted her up easily.

Kylo did not fail to notice the broken razor in the tub, putting two and two together as he remembered the smear of shaving cream between her legs. He swallowed hard, setting her on the bathroom counter, "Keep your weight off that ankle for a minute."

Rey nodded, blushing as his eyes kept flashing back to the area between her legs, chest still hidden by her arms. He grabbed a loose t-shirt from her dresser and held it open, an eyebrow raised in question.

He watched as she finally understood that he would help her put it on, but it would mean exposing her chest. Kylo licked his lips involuntarily as she moved her arms towards him. He finally got a full unobscured view of the tiny curves of her new breasts, dotted with pink nipples that seemed to tighten under his stare.

The itch in his body that had been building since that morning grew, making him growl softly as he slipped her arms through the t-shirt and over her head, hiding her little tits from view.

What was going on with him? He had never been on edge like this - and while he had certainly  _ noticed  _ his daughter's development, he had managed to control himself much better before today.

Rey felt the tension in the air and shifted awkwardly on the counter, not sure why he was still there after he had helped her out of the tub.

"Dad-" she was about to tell him he could leave when her eyes went wide, finally drifting below his waist to where  _ something  _ was outlined on his grey sweatpants.

His cock was still hard, even more so given the situation, on edge from a masturbation session that had never really come to fruition. Kylo tried not to bring attention to it, or her reaction to it, but his eyes were still stuck on the shaving cream lingering on the tops of her inner thighs.

"Rey," he shouldn't even be mentioning this, fists clenched at his sides. "Do you want me to finish…that?"

She laughed unexpectedly, brows furrowing, "Finish what?"

But as she thought about it, watching the taught way her dad's body was being held, where his eyes lingered, she blushed.

"Oh."

"It's just," he cleared his throat, head twisting and stretching in a nervous tick. "Your wrist seems to be hurt - and I know…an unfinished shave can be uncomfortable."

She blushed at the suggestion that he knew what it felt like, but he laughed softly, "I mean - I  _ do  _ shave my face daily."

His voice was unnaturally calming to her as his hand rested on the counter next to her thigh, thumb rubbing gently against her bare skin. Rey was entranced by him in this moment and he stepped closer, taking full advantage, his instincts roaring just beneath the skin.

"I think I'll be okay," her voice was quiet, head turned away as she pulled the oversized t-shirt further down her legs.

"Rey," his voice took on an edge of command and her body felt a rush of cold. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just let me finish the job and you can go back to reading."

Kylo was unable to keep the Alpha command from his voice, his desperation to help her overcoming him. It was perfectly natural for an Alpha to protect his Om-

_ Daughter. _

Without further need for command, Rey spread her legs on the counter, moving her ass closer to the edge before leaning against the mirrored wall.

With a shuddering breath, Kylo turned to grab the discarded razor from the tub, snapping it back together. Rey watched him, hands shaking as he grabbed her shaving cream, nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

She cursed Rose in the back of her mind for convincing her that it would feel better to be shaved, less itchy. Right now she was just mortified and her dad was right -  _ uncomfortable.  _ The curled hairs between her legs were patchy at best after her weak attempt at shaving them.

Rose had said that women did it for sex sometimes, but Rey just wanted to feel smooth down there. She liked the feeling of her legs being clean shaven, why not there as well?

Kylo turned back to see his daughter staring into space, thoughts sitting on her body so potent he could almost read them, "Rey."

Her name pulled her out of the reverie and she looked up at him.

"Lift your shirt up, please," she noticed his voice shook slightly and it made her feel a little better. Her dad was just helping her out, she could barely bend her wrist right now and he was right. When she shifted her legs, the hairs there scratched far more than they did before.

Kylo held a breath as her small hands pulled the shirt up her thighs, bunching it around her waist. Her bare ass met the cool countertop and she let out a soft sigh, but his eyes were on her exposed lips.

Half covered still in the cream, he could see wisps of her pubic hair sticking through, the curved skin that hid her clit and opening from him.

Licking his lips, he steeled himself, pushing his thoughts away from his cock to his hands, which shook as he pumped some of the cream into his hands.

"I'm going to put a thin layer on your skin, let me know if you feel uncomfortable," he tried to be reassuring and told himself he would stop if she said to, but his vision was almost blurry with the feelings of desire swirling in his head.

He watched as she nodded, coming to stand between her spread legs, dipping his hand between them to gently rub the thick cream against her lips and inner thighs. His fingers slid between them slightly, trying to ignore the small intake of breath from his daughter. Wishing that he had to worry about someone coming to find him, to stop him from whatever hell he had slid into since this morning.

"It's okay," she told her dad as he pulled his hand away, wiping it on the towel next to them. She watched as his hands shook slightly, holding the razor under the running water that filled up the sink. Rey's eyes roamed his skin that was wrapped around muscles she had never fully expected.

Kylo's eyes flicked up to hers as he placed both hands on her thighs, taking a deep breath as he saw the implicit trust in her eyes. He'd never felt so close to anyone than in that moment. Not even his Omega wife; but with Rey it had always been there.

Nothing ever felt right to her unless something was broken or needed to be built, and on the low days he saw that dark need inside of her. That omnipresent desire for something not quite normal, not quite natural.  _ That  _ came from  _ him. _

Kylo had always channeled it into work, ambition, places where it was easier to be cutthroat, rude, and ferocious. An Alpha, they would say. And they weren't wrong, but it was also something deeper than nature's designation.

Rey hadn't presented, but he saw that dark need in times like these and the idea that it had come from him made his instincts roar, begging him to stake his claim.

No one claimed anyone anymore, mating was seen as animalistic, crude. Nothing like polite society. He had never claimed Kaydel, but then Kylo was never even tempted.

"Dad?" Rey's voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts and he shook his head, attempting to give her a rueful smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart," and with a deep breath the razor hit the skin, sliding up the curve of her inner thigh. "Normally if hair is long you'll want to trim it first before shaving. It's fine now, but in case you ever grow it out and want to do it again."

Rey blushed at the advice and nodded, "I think I'll keep up with it, I like things being smooth."

She didn't miss the shudder in his body, arms shaking as he tried desperately not to brush against any part of her skin unless absolutely necessary. The fingers holding her skin taught were warm, but didn't linger.

Kylo's eyes were locked on to the movements of the razor, quietly dipping it into the water to clean it off before resuming. He sucked in a breath when he finished the outside edges, the inner lips of her labia taunting him.

The motions for separating her lips, sliding the razor so gently between them as he dragged it up the edge, taunted him. He couldn't stop thinking about how  _ this  _ was exactly how he would separate them before licking her cunt, taking the edges of her lips into his mouth.

His hand bent forward more than intended on a particular stroke and he saw her lower abdomen suck in a silent breath as his knuckles dipped inside and brushed her clit.

Kylo's chest was heavy as he realized what he felt. Rey was aroused. His nostrils flared at the thought of affecting her that way, but refused to look at her, to acknowledge it.

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Her father finished the rest of the job in silence, shaving places she hadn't realized had hair, but as he brushed the wet towel between her legs a moan slipped out.

Rey threw a hand over her mouth as his body froze at the sound; it had felt so  _ good,  _ so different. She was much more sensitive than before and she suddenly understood why women would shave solely for sex.

"Rey," he sucked in a breath, hands pushing against the counter as he stood between her legs, head bowed. What was there to say? Hadn't he just molested his daughter? His hands flexed, eyes shut against the thought. No, he had just helped her. She was okay with it.

"Thanks, dad," Rey finally chirped before sliding off the counter, body pressed against him before she ducked under his arm and darted for the door, eager to test out her newfound sensitivity in private.

Her body against his was an electric shock, the itching under his skin became prickling bumps and his head clouded. He sensed rather than saw her leaving and in an instant he was pushing her against the bathroom door with his body, bare chest pressed against her oversized t-shirt and bare ass.

"Rey," he growled, eyes crossed as he felt himself give way to the thing that had been building since that morning. His hands caged her, nails digging into the wood of the door. Kylo's nose dipped into her hair, sniffing her neck, hoping something was there finally.

It wasn't.

"D-dad?" Her voice shook against her will, but she sensed the danger and froze, trying to force herself to remain calm.

"Shh, it's okay," his hand lifts off of the door to pull her damp hair away from her neck. "Just be still for me. Be a good girl."

Rey shivered at his words and nodded slowly, trying to remind herself that this was the same person who had burned her bacon this morning and chided her on taking showers even while they were locked up.

His head fell against her shoulder, achingly miming biting her neck, wanting to feel the skin break as he took her for his. But she didn't have a gland, nothing to mark - yet. It was almost painful, the realization that he couldn't claim her. His breath was hot against her skin and Rey let out a whine as she tried to twist away from him.

" _ Don't,"  _ he growled, pressing harder into her back, sandwiching her between his hard body and the door. "You're smarter than that. You know."

Rey shook her head, not understanding what kind of switch had been flipped between that morning and now.

He finally broke, teeth dragging roughly against the skin of her shoulder before he snarled and pulled her away from the door abruptly. Before she could say anything, he had ripped the door open, sending it crashing against the wall.

"Don't leave your room tonight. For any reason," she barely recognized his voice and swallowed, nodding as he tilted his head to the side, back to her.

With that he ran from the room, shutting her bedroom door so hard it shook the wall. He screamed as soon as he was free, nails scratching his neck with the urge to go back and give in to it.

_ Rut. _

It had been years - almost a decade, maybe - since he had a rut take over. His wife said it was normal, once you procreated, but Kylo knew it was them. They were incompatible and his body knew it.

So why after all this time, did his body decide  _ now  _ to fuck him over.

But the last thought before he gave himself over to it, to the darkness of primal instinct, he couldn't help but be glad she wasn't here. That Rey was locked away with him. The thought made him purr as he shut his bedroom door and ripped his sweatpants off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was originally going to split this up, but I took so long to post it so here you go!

Rey's breathing slowed with each step he took away from her, still not quite understanding what was wrong with her dad. Her eyes widened when she heard the scream, but stayed put, heart beating rapidly.

She locked her door without another thought, remembering his wild eyes and hoarse voice as he made her promise not to leave it for any reason.

But there was no ignoring the feeling in her body, the newness of bare skin between her legs and the memory of a man's fingertips against them. Her body didn't seem to care that it had been her father rescuing her, _his_ hands that helped her ease onto the counter in an encounter she would be forever embarrassed about.

Walking to the bed stand she pulled out a relatively new toy that had been teasingly suggested by Rose one night early on in quarantine: the bullet. Rey crawled onto her bed, spreading her legs before she touched the inside of her thigh tentatively.

It was wet, but not from the shower or shave. No, she recognized this as arousal; it had never been this much, enough to coat her inner thighs, and she bit her lip. Nothing about this was normal. Having her dad push against her and then all but run away, screaming in the hall - but all she could think about was the outline of his cock against his sweatpants as he shaved her cunt.

Rey whimpered as she began to stroke herself, almost embarrassed at how aroused she was. The tiny bullet shaped vibrator was pressed between her lips, nestled against her clit as she dragged it back and forth, breaths becoming heavy with each gentle swipe. After a few teasing minutes, she switched it on, the soft buzz filling her head as her hips jolted at the abrupt shift in sensation.

"Oh my god," she whispered, pressing it harder against her, fingertips just barely skimming between her lips. Another hand pressed fully against her outside lips, nails digging into the skin, making her gasp at the slight pain. Her wrist was sore from the fall, but the pleasure made her forget all about the twinge.

Her world narrowed to the sound of the bullet, legs bent as she moved her hips into it. A finger pushed inside finally and a loud whine escaped. Rey didn’t do this part much, still scared about the pain - but mostly she heard that it makes you loose and that boys liked it tight. She wanted to be good, which meant tight.

But she pushed it deeper inside her as she rubbed the bullet against the outside of her pussy, sliding obscenely through the arousal.

On the edge of her consciousness, Rey heard a loud roar from the other side of the hallway and she froze instinctively, heart hammering in her chest.

A loud crash and another pained sound, almost a feral whimper, made her move again. Shutting off the vibrator, she got out of bed, listening to what sounded like a cry for help. He had been clear, in his lucid state, _absolutely no reason._

But Rey couldn't stop worrying, wondering what kind of pain her dad was in while she was in bed making herself feel good.

With a heavy breath she unlocked the door, heedless of her bare lower half, wearing only the t-shirt he had given her after the shower.

A rhythmic thumping began and it made her stop just in front of the door, listening to the muffled grunts. One particularly loud strangled cry made her bold, pushing the door open finally, her eyes going wide.

Her dad was naked now, ass red as he fucked into a large pillow; Rey swallowed hard as she noticed the veins in his neck, the way his arms were rigid as he moved into it so hard it jolted the bed forward.

He let out a particularly vicious snarl and his hips snapped again, head falling against his chest.

And it was then, with her dad nearly howling in pain, taking his hand and wrapping it around himself to pump his cock furiously, that she knew.

She knew what this was and why he had told her to stay away.

 _"Oh fuck,_ Rey," he moaned and she took a step back as his body pulled tight, hunched over the pillow. She gasped as he said it again and that's when he finally noticed.

Kylo's head snapped to the door at the sound that had finally broken through his haze and he saw his daughter’s eyes widen as she realized he had never stopped the aggressive stroking of his cock.

Rey took another step backwards, slowly, remembering what she had learned about Alphas in rut. Suddenly the incident in the bathroom began to make sense.

But it didn't work at all and he was there before she could even touch the handle on the door, dragging her to the bed.

"Curious little kitty," he punctuated the words in a way that made her shiver in fear. His eyes were wild, seemingly lost to her.

"Daddy," she whispered softly, placatingly as she raised her hand up, asking him silently to give her space. But he didn't, she was in his sights now, caged over her body, nose sliding against her neck.

"I couldn't smell you," he whispered. "You snuck up on me."

Rey couldn't tell if he was angry or bewildered. Of course he hadn't scented her, she hadn't presented yet and could very well be a beta. But he continued tracing her skin, testing until he pulled up and looked at her, nostrils flaring.

"Who's been fucking you?"

"Wh-what?" Rey gulped at the threat in his voice, the aggression. Never had her father been anything but patient and understanding with her. Only with her, though.

Now, staring into the cold eyes of a man gripped by instinct, she didn't know who he was.

"Tell me, Rey," it looked like every single word was painful to get out, arms tense on either side of her head. Her own lay by her side, terrified to move.

"No one," she whispered.

Kylo stared at her, lip curling in a snarl as he inched closer, _"Liar."_

Rey cried out as his hand grabbed between her legs, "This cunt is ready and swollen."

And she realized what he meant as her eyes rolled back inside her head, his hand sliding against her still-wet pussy.

"I was just…you know. With myself."

The intensity lingered, then pulled away as he slid down her frozen body, nose skimming the edge of her hip bone. He moved lower, until finally the tip of his tongue moved against her skin, tasting the lingering effects of their earlier interactions.

" _Mine_ ," the word would have made her warm, but this was her _father -_ her father who was in the middle of rut and the word was said with such fervor it made her shudder instead.

He roughly tore her t-shirt off, pulling it above her head and rolling her onto her stomach with a grunt.

"I told you to _fucking,"_ he gripped her hips hard, pulling her up against him and Rey cried out. She was disoriented from the manhandling and the feeling of her father's cock against her backside terrified her. " _Stay. Out."_

Forgetting all of her education about Alphas in rut, she tried to scramble away, hands pulling at the bedsheet as her knees pushed her forward. But she barely budged as he held her hips tight in his hands.

"Stop squirming," he snarled, a hand pressing hard against the back of her neck. _This is what Alphas do to subdue Omegas_ , the thought came to her. Not helpful.

Successfully pinned down, he began thrusting his hips against her, cock unguided, hunting for what it knew it needed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as he hovered over his daughter's subdued body.

The tip of his cock pressed against her cunt on one of the aimless thrusts and Rey shuddered and sobbed, "Daddy _please."_

But he didn't. Instead he finally lined up and all she felt was the burning sensation as he pushed into her, the blinding pain as she took her dad's Alpha cock.

"No," she whimpered, broken in both mind and body as she felt her father rip her open. Rey futilely squirmed underneath him and he let out a pleased grunt as she unintentionally thrust back against him.

He barely registered her pained cries, head thrown back as he fucked into his daughter's tight cunt.

_Virgin._

_All his._

_Saved herself for Alpha._

The thoughts he had barely ever given voice to seemed to be the only ones roaring inside of him now, the need to fuck and subdue overpowering.

He had been so close earlier, futilely fucking into his marital bed, hoping to take the edge off. He couldn't even come, much less bury the knot exactly where it wanted to be.

Which was apparently across the hall in a much smaller bed for a much smaller person.

Kylo groaned at the thought of knotting her, each thrust harder than the last, watching her body jolt up the bed even in his iron grip.

She wasn't ready, he knew this, knew his knot would rip her apart. She wasn't Omega. Couldn't do it.

Her little body couldn't handle something like him, but he was possessed and the thought of coming deep inside of his little girl was too powerful to ignore now that he was _there_.

Rey whimpered, muffled sobs against the bed as her dad brutalized her insides. She felt something pinch deep inside with each thrust, making her attempt to curl in on herself. But he wouldn't let her move, his large hand pressed still against the back of her neck as his other kept her hips steady against him.

She wished her body wasn't so ready for him, the hard strokes still stoking the fire he had created in the bathroom when he gently spread her pussy lips to shave her.

If she had just been more careful maybe this whole thing would have never happened.

His thrusts became less controlled, his knot beginning to inflate and catch against her entrance with each thrust.

The animal inside him purred with each added scream from his daughter as he forced the knot past each time.

"Gonna knot my baby girl," he panted, one of the first things he had said since he had entered her. "Taking care of daddy's rut. Daddy's problem."

Rey sucked in a shaky breath at his words, trying not to feel anything from them, but her heart seemed to tug at the possessiveness in his tone.

His girl. Not mom. Not the Omega he had never even mated. _She_ had never triggered his rut.

The small joy could not sustain the pain for long, though, and with a tangled scream her dad buried his thick cock deep inside, knot expanding as he came.

She screamed, hands clawing at the sheets, struggling to draw a breath as the knot tore at her. She wasn't able to take knots yet - maybe not ever if she wasn't an Omega.

Kylo knew that and groaned with a renewed force as his cum exploded again in his daughter's womb, reveling in the way she gripped and squirmed underneath.

He barely noticed the sobs at first until he collapsed on top of her, still rocking into her as he emptied years worth of cum into his little girl.

With each pulse, his head cleared, his hand releasing her neck finally.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he began to cry, tears smeared against her skin even as he groaned from the way she tugged at his knot.

"I couldn’t help it, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder even as her lower body throbbed with acute pain. "It's never been that bad, I thought I could control it."

She only whimpered, broken body curling tighter into the bed and he sighed.

Eventually the knot deflated and with an unusual tenderness he pulled out, trying not to stare at the bright red smeared on his cock.

But he did and felt a swell of pride, unable to deny his pleasure at being her first. She would never be able to not compare guys to him.

The thought of her fucking anyone else made him snarl even with the edge of rut abated for now.

_Mine._

He left to get a warm wet cloth, sliding it between her bruised legs and Rey flinched from the heat, wanting to move away, but was too terrified to ignore his quiet command to _stay still._

She held her breath as he gently wiped her skin clean of his cum and her blood, wincing at the raw feeling between her legs. He seemed more normal now as he stared at her skin, eyes wet as if he too had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Rey," he couldn't bear to look at her and without a thought he placed his hand on her bare stomach, stroking it gently.

"I could-" he swallowed, hating himself, but unable to stop the urge now that they were _here._ Naked. In his bed. The edge of rut had abated somewhat, but it would come back soon. Licking his lips he continued, finally looking at his terrified daughter, "I could make you feel better, if you want?"

Her dad finally looked at her and _this_ was the dad who had always tucked her in at night, who made her breakfast in the morning and chided her on her routine. At that thought, Rey flushed, remembering the way his fingers touched her after her shower.

It was wrong, but she remembered how he had responded when she tried to leave before. He was no less in rut just because the edge had been abated briefly.

As soon as she nodded he moved down the bed, face to face with her red and inflamed cunt. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her bruised lip and she whined from the pain, unable to even think about the awkwardness. She just wanted the pain to stop and he had promised to help.

He struggled to keep it gentle, as soft as he could, licking the bare cunt he had shaved merely hours before. The Alpha in him soared with pride as it saw his marks on her, the bruising from his knot and her swollen skin. He took each lip in his mouth, sucking and massaging it with his tongue, soothing it as best he could.

His hand stroked down from her stomach and he was mesmerized that he didn't have to keep her pinned down anymore. Submitting to him, _Alpha._

"Daddy," her surprised voice made him growl as his fingers slid over her clit, gently rubbing circles as his tongue finally slid into her pussy.

 _"Oh,"_ she was dazed at the feeling of his tongue inside her sore cunt. Surprised at how good it felt to have his hands on her.

This was far better than any vibrator that could exist, Rey thought abruptly and cried out as his finger slid inside, crooking inward, her hips jolting at the surprise feeling.

He lifted his mouth off of her clit, watching her intently with each stroke of pressure deep inside her.

"It'll be better next time, sweetheart," he promised. _Next time?_ "My cock can fill you up and touch you just like this, but a thousand times better."

Her dad pushed another finger inside, curling it up as he held his hand, twisting and pushing insistently against that spot that made her groan.

"Come on, Rey," his breathing was ragged at the thought of his baby girl coming on his fingers. In the height of his rut he had been brutal, but she would see. She would realize how good it could be. With that thought, eyes wild, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked it gently in time with his thrusts.

"Noo," she cried, lower body twisting as she threw her arm over her eyes to block the sight of him between her legs. It was too much, this was her father, she shouldn't-

"Come for daddy, sweetheart. I know you want to, I've seen it," Rey's breath hitched at his words and she moved her hips into him unexpectedly.

"Fuck, yeah, come on," he growled into her now-wet cunt, begging her to come on his fingers.

Rey whined as her body pulsed and her insides twisted at the building pressure, unable to stop herself from rolling her hips into his fingers the way she did when she masturbated.

"This is," he could barely hear her words as she panted. "So much better than when I do it."

Her father smiled into her skin, rapidly flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue as her breathing increased. The pressure and speed increased until her body bowed off the bed and she cried out, the sound making Kylo snarl in feral pride. He did that, _he_ made his daughter clench around his fingers and pant like a bitch in heat.

He pulled his fingers out of her bruised cunt, feeling her wince at the raw skin; the part that was still human was horrified, but the other part brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her arousal off of them as he watched her bare chest rise and fall in the aftermath.

His daughter had such cute tits, he thought as he crawled back over her, leaning down to suck each nipple before sitting up and moving her arm away from her face.

"Don't hide from me, Rey," his voice was stern with the edge of rut and something else. "Look at your father."

Rey opened her eyes and swallowed at how close he was to her face. He inched lower and she tried to pull away.

_"Rey."_

She froze and right before his lips met hers she saw a flash of triumph at the way she had listened to him. His lips were soft, moving against her even as she froze in uncertainty. Rey had never been kissed and certainly had never expected this, but as his tongue insistently pressed between her lips, she gave in, shifting on the bed and wincing as she inadvertently moved her legs together.

With a sigh, he moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her, gigantic leg resting between hers, pressing against her torn body.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered into her neck, nuzzling where she might have a mark once she presented.

Rey swallowed, frozen in her mother's bed, wishing she didn't feel as good as she did with her father's naked body pressed against her.

* * *

He woke her up in the middle of the night, not quite as crazed as before, but still in the thick of rut. Rey was ready this time, ripped from a dream of soft kisses and tender fingers.

"I need you again, baby girl," he rolled over on top of her and she wondered idly if this time, she'd get to watch him fuck her. She was unexpectedly excited about the prospect of discovering something new with him.

He kissed her hard as he pushed her legs open, ignoring her pained whine as he touched her.

"I can be gentler this time, I promise," he lined his cock up with his daughter's cunt and watched her face as he pushed inside.

Rey's eyes shut from both the pressure of his size and the way he lined up with the bruises inside of her. She knew she'd have to take his knot again, take care of her father; she wanted to be a good girl for him and the way he was moaning made her heart swell against the pain.

He huffed over her, trying desperately to not simply rut into her like last time, but the way she let out soft gasps and moans made him snap his hips harder than he intended more than a few times.

"You want daddy to make you come, sweetheart?" His voice was ragged with _want -_ he would make her come regardless, but wanted her to say it. To need it as much as he had.

"Yes," her breathless answer squeaked out of her as his hands gripped either side of her throat, thumbs pressing into the hollow. "Make it better, daddy, please."

Rey's whines were almost half pain, half pleasure and she needed the overwhelming sense of an orgasm to push the pain of him between her legs away.

With a surprised squeak he flipped them over, groaning at the way her little body sat on top of his big one.

"Gorgeous, baby girl. I'm so proud of you," she keened from the praise and rested her hands on his chest to stabilize her, unsure of what to do. "Hold on, daddy's got you."

He forgot all of his promises to be gentle at the sight of his daughter above him and gripped her hips hard, holding her tight against him as he fucked into her. His thumb circled almost violently against her clit and she whined and moaned and it was all he could do to hold on.

And then finally she crested, squeezing him as her body shivered and Kylo forced his knot inside again, feeling it expand as he exploded in her.

Rey choked at the burst of pain mixed with the pleasure of orgasm, her body seizing under the assault, mouth gaping open as she felt her father's come warm her womb as his knot tore apart her skin again. He still circled her clit slowly as she came down from the orgasm, head falling forward, hair curtaining her face.

"You did so well, sweetheart," he cooed, his hand moving up her stomach to palm her small breasts, squeezing them possessively. 

"Just a few more days," he promised her, telling himself that was all he needed. His rut would be over and the excuse to fuck his little girl would be gone. The thought made him snarl and Rey jolted at the sound and felt another spurt of come inside of her.

"It hurts, daddy," Rey hated the way she sounded, so whiny and weak. But she couldn't stop the tears once she admitted it. "I wanted to be good for you, I did, but-"

"Shh, shh," he soothed her the way an Alpha would soothe his Omega, not the way a father would to his daughter. Kylo pulled her against his chest, their bodies still connected and throbbing, and his hand rubbed her naked back slowly. "It's overwhelming, but you were made for this. It'll get better. You've already done so well, I promise. Just a few more days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of thoughts on how to take it further, but they all ended with her presenting as beta or omega and I just liked the idea of it remaining ambiguous. I might change my mind though, because the thoughts are sticking. Maybe some alternate epilogue endings, choose your own adventure sort of thing...anyway, done for now! Hope you liked it.
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol jk have some more smut. I got absolutely possessed by this idea right after I posted the 'last' chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is 0 plot 100 smut, not that the story has much plot to begin with but you know.
> 
> PLEASE note the updated tags for this one.

Rey was still not used to being carried by her father the few times she was allowed out of the bed, but it was a necessity. There was no way she could walk, the first time she left her parents' bed she collapsed on the floor - from the pain mostly. No wonder Alphas only ever married Omegas. If this was what being a Beta was like with one, she didn't want any part of it.

He had allowed her a brief reprieve, feeding her as she sat in his lap. He didn't want her sitting on her own, for which Rey was quietly thankful - it hurt too much and his lap, at least, was comforting.

Kylo's chest hummed contentedly as his daughter snuggled into it as he carried her up the stairs. He placed her naked body in the middle of his bed - his wife's bed, really, she had picked it out - and Rey blushed at the lascivious grin he gave her.

It had been two days of no outside contact, no clothes, body covered in cum and arousal and sweat, and unable to wash any of it off. Alphas, her father included apparently, were very attached to the various ways Omegas carried their scents, especially in Ruts.

Rey wasn't an Omega, but her father didn't seem to care - her bruised cunt was testament to that.

Kylo climbed over his daughter's body, marked by him in every way but one, his cock still hard. Fast recuperation time was not unusual during ruts, but with this one it was nearly constant. The mixture of time since last rut and the fantasies he had always harbored about his young daughter was potent and he took every advantage of it.

His teeth bared as she moved her body up the bed a little, his Alpha instincts interpreting that as her wanting to run.

"Rey," his voice shook with the effort it took to warn her against what she was doing. Her body froze mid shift, wide eyes meeting his.

"Sorry, daddy," she whispered, her voice placating even as her limbs trembled.

Not for the first time, Rey prayed she would present as an Omega so she would never have to endure this again. As an Omega, she was made to handle Alpha's cock and his ruts. She could take him much better next time.

Because she knew this would never be over, not really. Her hand pressed against his hard abs, having grown even bolder as the days dragged on, fingertips tracing the outline of his muscles, dragging down to wrap her hand around his cock.

_ No _ , she thought as she flopped her head back onto the pillow, eyes watching her father lean over her and kiss her neck _ , they'll never stop. _

Kylo placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her neck, leaving gentle nips and bites there and on her breasts, ribs. His fingers gently press between her thighs, his instincts soaring as he confirmed she was still wet enough to take him.

"'Such a good girl, kitten," he murmured as he kissed his daughter, pleased with the way she was ready for him again. Rey's stomach fluttered with the praise even as she winced in pain when he spread her legs roughly.

His red-tipped cock pressed gently between her and he watched with sick pleasure as her body twitched from the pain. He pushed inside inch by inch, slower than he had ever taken it, a small, but brief reprieve.

He doesn't miss the way his daughter grunted as he bottomed out inside her, forcing her legs to bend and separate to accommodate his girth.

Rey's vision whites out at the pain, not even the amount of arousal she's generating could soothe her bruised and raw pussy as her father fucks her for the countless time. He slid into her with long, powerful strokes this time, making her feel every inch of his cock as her body moved up the bed slightly before he pulled her back down.

The pain of being split open again, her young cunt unable to handle even a full sized cock - much less an Alpha's and his knot - brought tears to her eyes again. Her father leaned down to lick the tears away and she sniffled, hating how aroused she was even now.

Her body kept accommodating him, her hands still reached for him, touching his muscles, exploring them as he rutted into her. It was the  _ knot  _ that terrified her, when it began to expand she felt her body go limp in preparation, her mind distancing itself from what it knew was coming.

Kylo watched her dazed face bloomed with pleasure and delirium as he thrust into her hard - but slower than before. Almost painfully slow, for him, but it allowed him to watch the way her body twitched and face contorted with each movement.

"Daddy, daddy," Rey began to mumble in her delirium, growing faster as he picked up the pace to match. Kylo felt his knot begin to grow, felt it catching around her entrance and she squealed. "Alpha!"

At that, he snarled, a hand sliding underneath her to hold the back of her neck as he fucked her faster. Each thrust Rey whimpered, his knot growing with each one.

Kylo watched through crazed eyes as his daughter's chest began rapidly moving up and down with the timing of her pained breaths and his hard thrusts. He was locked on to the way her throat constricted as she tried to swallow through the pain of his half-knotted thrusts.

He watched it get faster and faster, his own breath becoming ragged. Kylo felt her body sag into the bed and looked up, her eyes shut, chest still except for the slower breaths.

"Rey?" He called out, fingers pressing against her neck to check her pulse. "You passed out on me, baby girl?"

Kylo sucked in a ragged breath at the realization and his body thrummed with a primal pleasure as he thrust into her even harder. He rose up, a hand resting on the bed and her hip as he fucked his unconscious daughter. Her body didn't even wince now as his half-knot pushed into her each time with a satisfied grunt.

He watched himself slide into her, her stomach, usually so flat and firm, now slightly distended from his thick cock.

"Fuck yeah, such a daddy's girl," he murmured even though she couldn't hear him the praise went straight to his dick.

Kylo gripped her hips in both hands, enjoying the way her dead weight was easier to manipulate this way, and pulled her body onto him relentlessly. He felt the way her skin stretched unnaturally around his half-formed knot, staring at the way her breasts bounced in time with the thrusts.

His thrusts became more erratic and he dropped her hips, pressing his entire body against hers, heedless of the way it weighed her down and put pressure on her chest. He huffed and groaned as he exploded inside of his perfect daughter once again, knot swelling and locking them in place.

Kylo pushed his body up and held her hips against his, her languid legs resting heavy against his thighs. He stared at her cunt where they were connected, his fingers brushing the outline of his knot in her pussy, pressing against the bruises and watching as cum seeped out around his cock.

His Alpha snarled and beamed with pride with the way his daughter took his knot each time.

"Pretty girl, my baby girl," he murmured as he laid over her. His teeth gripped the skin where her gland would be and he wondered if he could break the skin even now, before she's presented. Mark her before anyone got the chance.

Kylo rolled over, enjoying the feeling of her passed out body lying on top of him, the tips of her breasts brushing against his chest. He held her hips hard against him as he thrust into her, knot tugging the opening of her cunt in a way that would be painful, but she barely twitched in her blacked out state. Each tug inside her made him cum again, each squeeze of her body made more spurt into her womb.

"Daddy's filling you up, baby girl," he whispered into her hair as she lay passed out on top of him. "Gonna make such pretty pups one day, won't you? Just for daddy."

Kylo's chest swelled at the thought of her body filling with his pups, maneuvering around her round belly as he fucked her. He stroked the curve of her back before squeezing her ass at the thought. A finger dipped between her legs and he fingered her ass, pushing inside just slightly as he thrust hard once again, feeling the outline of his cock inside her.

Enjoying how she doesn't move an inch at the intrusion.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
